It is known for communications devices to send messages to other communications devices and other types of remote receivers. Usually these messages are transmitted in response to a user providing a touch input to a touch screen or in response to the depression of a physical key. Example embodiments of the invention provide new ways for a user to cause messages to be transmitted.